De la manera mas dura
by greenlilies
Summary: las palabras que "El Inmaduro Sirius Black" le dijo, le habia atravesado muy hondo, ¿De verdad no tenía corazón?. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando, Potter no significaba nada para ella. ¿O si? ¡One-shot!


_**Declaimer: **__no me pertenece sino a la gran J.K Rowling _

* * *

**De la manera mas dura**

Los pájaros cantaban en esa soleada tarde de mayo, el calamar gigante se asoleaba y los alumnos que todavía no se les habían fundido el cerebro por la mañana de exámenes de ese día, estaban disfrutando de la poca libertad que le quedaban antes de ir a estudiar otra vez.

Lily era una de esas pocas personas que salían a disfrutar la tarde antes de los exámenes, pero como siempre un libro más grande que Historia de Hogwarts no podía faltar. Las amigas de Lily (Claire y Elle) estaban haciendo-no-se-que-con-Herbología ese día, así que ella estaba sola. Lily no podía estar más tranquila con su libro y a la sombra del gran árbol que la cubría.

Ahí fue cuando los escucho.

Venían riéndose de todo y de todos, así eran ellos (bueno, no tanto Remus) sus caras expresaban lo bien que se la pasaban. A Lily le molestaba que siempre estuvieran riéndose de su amigo Severus (todavía lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de lo que le dijo a mitad de año) pero lo que mas le molestaba de los que se hacían llamar "Merodeadores" era que siempre eran demasiados arrogantes pero, ¡la gente no veía eso! Solo veían a Los salvadores de Hogwart, a Los rompecorazones del Mundo Mágico. Solo eso veían los demás.

Pero ella no.

Ella veía mas atrás de su mascaras de niños buenos como todo el mundo los veía. Ella veía y despreciaba esa arrogancia y sus vanidosas expresiones cuando hacían alguna broma o algo que ellos consideraban "bueno".

Lily se removió incomoda cuando vio que los merodeadores liderados por Potter venían hacia ella con las sonrisas que le caracterizaban, subió su libro aun más para no verlos y fingió estar leyendo. Pero eso no funcionaba nunca con ellos.

- ¡Hey, Lily! – oh no, ¿¡por que esto siempre le pasaba a ella!? Potter corrió y se paro justo enfrente de su pelirroja favorita.

- Es Evans, Potter no Lily – le dijo ella lo mas calmada posible, no quería sacar la varita por lo del castigo de la vez pasada. James iba a replicar cuando Remus se apareció detrás del arrogante numero dos (el primero era Black).

- Hola, Lily – la saludó alegremente Remus, ella lo saludo con la cabeza y volvio a su libro, no era muy educado pero eso era lo que se debía hacer con Potter: Ignorarlo.

- ¿Por qué Lunático te puede llamar por tu nombre y yo no? – preguntó como un niño pequeño Potter. Black y Pettigrew estaban charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas de quinto cuando el calamar les echo agua por estar molestándolo.

- Porque Remus es amigo mío, tú en cambio, no – murmuró. No tenía ganas para esta conversación que se había estado continuamente explicando al merodeador de gafas desde el principio de aquel enamoramiento o sufrimiento (depende de ha quien se lo preguntes) – Si me disculpas estoy tratando de leer – Potter se la quedó mirando con expresión indescifrable mientras Remus se sentaba al lado de ella y empezaba a leer también lo que estaba leyendo.

- Yo puedo ser tu amigo Li... Evans – dijo James mirándola esperanzado y mirándola con los ojos brillantes que se distinguían detrás de los lentes. Lily se sumergió en un mar de chocolate donde lo único que estaban era él y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Remus se les quedó mirando sonriente. Solo se despertó del trance en el que se encontraba cuando una risa (aunque se parecía mas a la de un perro) demasiado estruendosa para el gusto de Lily quito la atmósfera que se había formado.

- No – dijo con la voz un poco débil – quiero decir no, no puedes ser mi amigo Potter – indico ahora con voz mas fuerte y diciendo claramente entre letras Vete de aquí o te tiro al lago – ¡Vamos, Potter, déjame en paz! – le dijo Lily desesperada.

- Yo no te estoy molestando, Lily – le dijo tristemente ni siquiera Lily tuvo el valor de refutarle que era Evans. Luego recuperando su humor habitual Lily siguió leyendo ignorando completamente a James.

- Pero... ¿quieres salir conmigo? – le dijo como siempre hacia. Lily le miro calmada un momento hasta que explotó.

- ¡No!, no quiero salir contigo, cuando salga contigo Black se quitara su hermosa cabellera... O lo que sea que diga él – esta ultima parte lo dijo visiblemente con sarcasmo. James murmuro sobre buscar un hechizo, pero Lily no entendió bien

Un tiempo después, cuando estaban saliendo, Lily se entero, que a Sirius le salió mal una poción y le tuvieron que quitar el cabello para que se recuperara (estuvo toda la semana con una especie de sombrero, porque Madame Pomfrey no tenía poció Crece Cabello).

Remus ardía en deseo de decir ¡son unos tontos!, ustedes se gustan ¿por qué no salen? pero el no era de esas personas que decían todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, eso solo lo hacia Sirius. Siguió leyendo su libro de C_riaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas _y se hundió en las enseñanzas de Newt Scamander.

- Bueno, da igual pero déjame leer en paz – le indico Lily muy rígida con el libro entre sus manos – Vete Potter, ve a revolcarte con alguna chica en un armario de escobas - James la miro impasiblemente y se fue con Sirius y Peter que estaban molestando al calamar gigante junto con las anteriores chicas de quinto.

- Eso ha sido un poco cruel – le dijo distraídamente Remus mientras bajaba el libro y fijaba la vista en ella, Lily levanto la cabeza con orgullo y fijo un momento los ojos la pequeña figura que era James en ese momento.

- Se lo tenía merecido – murmuro ella volviendo a su lectura antes interrumpida.

* * *

Remus se fue al cabo de unas horas cuando le dijo que iba a bajar a la cocina a buscar comida, Claire y Elle todavía no habían regresado a la torre (Lily ya estaba en la habitación) ella no se preocupaba por las escapadas que hacían sus amigas, ellas siempre volvían antes de la primera clase de la mañana o antes de medianoche.

Lily se durmió sola – excepto con las otras compañeras que extrañamente no eran amigas – sus amigas no habían regresado. Lily se despertó cuando oyó un ruido que venia de la sala común, a lo mejor eran sus amigas. ella bajo en silencio no queriendo despertar a nadie, sino la castigarían o ella castigaría. Cuando bajo a la sala común vio una sombra que estaba sentada en el sofá, no creía que era algunas de sus amigas era mas ancha que alguna de ellas. Camino lenta y calladamente hacia el sofá para castigar a quien estuviera allí.

- ¡Black! – le grito a la sombra después de descubrir quien era. El aludido volteo sorprendido porque lo habían descubierto - ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto ella con su tono de premio anual.

- ¿Yo? – Lily asintió exasperada – Bueno, es que James no me deja dormir porque esta autocompadeciéndose porque le dijiste que no – termino encogiéndose de hombros. A Lily esta revelación le hizo un nudo en el estomago aunque no se lo tomo en serio ya que Black a veces podía exagerar las cosas mucho.

- Se lo merece – volvio a repetir lo que le dijo a Remus aquella tarde, sin saber porque se sentó en el sofá grande donde estaba Black el no pareció darle importancia.

Se hizo una pausa donde nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y las respiraciones de Sirius y Lily.

- ¿Tú crees que el no tiene sentimientos? – estaban tan en silencio que Lily cuando Sirius hablo ella dio un pequeño salto, le sorprendió la pregunta. Nunca había pensado en Potter con sentimientos, solo pensaba en el como "El arrogante con lentes que le pedía citas cada minuto del día" no como "El que le afectara que ella le dijera que no".

- Claro que se que tiene sentimientos, todo el mundo los tiene – le dijo Lily a un Sirius expectante, el levanto una ceja – Lo que sea, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? -

- Por nada en especial – la evadió hábilmente esta vez Lily fue quien levanto una ceja.

Después de otro silencio en el que Lily miro un momento a Sirius y volvio a mirar al fuego.

- ¿Por qué no le aceptas al menos una cita? – le pregunto de repente el.

Lily se mordió el labio con desespero.

- Porque no – le dijo tajantemente después de un rato de pensarlo.

- Dame otra razón, Evans – le pidió Sirius.

- ¡Que no sé! – le grito.

- Ev... – no termino porque fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

- Porque no mejor, que se meta sus invitaciones de citas por donde no le llega la luz ¿eh? ¿es esa una buena razón? – le dijo ella ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Él la miro con lastima.

- ¿Como el hueco que tienes del lado derecho de tu pecho? ¿de verdad no tienes corazón, Evans? – le dijo Black duramente mientras se paraba para ir a su cuarto – Tú no eres la que lo oye como sufre el – le dio una mirada dura y así termino y así se fue.

Con una ultima mirada Black se fue y subió por las escaleras perdiendose en la oscuridad.

Después de esas palabra que "Que el antes inmaduro Sirius Black" le había dicho, le atravesaron muy hondo, ¿de verdad no tenía corazón? ¿a James le gustaba tanto como decía Black?. Se quedo pensando en eso y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba soltando lagrimas, no podía parar y no sabia porque, ella era una chica dura, entonces ¿por qué lloraba? Potter no significaba nada para ella.

¿O si?.

Después de un rato en el que se desahogo sintió como dos pares de brazos la sujetaban y la abrazaban, no reconoció los brazos pero lo único que supo fue que eran brazos femeninos, luego de un rato en el que se calmo se volvio hacia el resto del cuerpo y ahí descubrió que eran Claire y Elle.

- ¿Qué te paso cariño? ¿quién te hizo esto? – le pregunto maternalmente Claire, Elle había desaparecido y luego aparecido trayendo unos pañuelos para ella viendo que ella habia estado llorado.

Lily se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

- No fue nada, chicas – les convenció fallando estrepitosamente porque le siguieron preguntando.

Al fin luego de media hora de sollozos incomprensibles y muchos pañuelos mas, Lily les contó lo que le paso en todo el día, la reacción fue inmediata: Elle, estaba tratando de subir a la habitación de los merodeadores y darles una patada a Black y Claire la abrazo aun mas fuerte impidiendo a la pelirroja seguir sollozando por falta de aire.

Claire suspiro y se sentó donde anteriormente estuvo Sirius, Elle estaba ahora buscando mas pañuelos.

- Lily – la llamo, ella volteo – no te alteres, pero – hizo una pausa – sientes algo muy fuerte por James, Lily, no lo puedes negar – Lily mantuvo la cabeza baja todo el tiempo que dijo esto, era verdad, no podía negarlo y sus lagrimas derramadas eran una prueba de ello.

Se durmió en el regazo de Elle quien había llegado un momento antes, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque los brazos de Morfeo la llamaban, y eso sonaba tentadoramente bien.

Se había enamorado de el que la hacia molestar con sus continuas invitaciones.

Y lo supo de la manera mas dura.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡hola!**_

_Este es mi primer fic de __**L/J**__ así que no sean muy duro por favor._

_¿qué les pareció? ¿Muy triste? O ¿muy ñoño? Criticas o consejos, se los agradecería mucho... _

_**¿reviews?**_

_¡Besos!_

_**Cayazly**_


End file.
